Irreplaceable
by Ange-dechue
Summary: Quand on sait comment on foctionne PP/HP et DM/HG en fond


Un soir d'automne, une jeune femme brune était assise devant le feu de la Grande Salle. Elle attendait, attendait son heure. Son fiancé lui avait donné rendez-vous pour parler. Pansy Parkinson était promue à Draco Malfoy depuis bientôt 13 ans quand elle n'en avait que 16. Jeune? Non, pas pour une sang-pure même si elle détestait en être une. Elle avait un amour caché depuis toujours et malheureusement, il était à sens unique et impossible.

Des pas se firent entendre, c'était lui, elle en était sure. Sa démarche feutrée et souple ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Draco Malfoy, fantasme de toutes jeunes filles mais Pansy demandait plus. De la douceur, de la tendresse, bref, tous ce que Draco n'avait pas.

Il stoppa derrière la Serpentarde. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas être son amant, qu'elle était moche avec ses manières et sa voix criarde. Pansy se retourna, lui coupant la parole.

Elle avait fait des efforts, elle n'avait plus de maquillage, plus de bijoux extravagants. Seulement elle, au naturel. Elle sourie pour la première fois de sa vie, franchement et c'était beau.

Elle se rappela une chanson moldue et la chanta pour montrer à son fiancé, ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

To the left To the left To the left To the left

Mmmmm to the left to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

In the closet, thats my stuff

Yes, if I bought it, baby please don't touch (don't touch)

keep talking that mess, thats fine but could you walk and talk, at the same time?

And its my name thats on that tag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable So go ahead and get gone

Call up that chick, and see if shes home

Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know

What did you think I was putting you out for?

Because you was untrue

Rolling her around in the car that I bought you

Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me

I'll have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable So since I'm not your everything

How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)

Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)

I won't lose a week of sleep (a week of sleep)

Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)

Replacing you is so easy

To the left to the left To the left to the left

Mmmmm To the left to the left

Everything you own in the box to left

To the left to the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking

You're irreplaceable You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You can pack all your bags we're finished

Cause you made your bed now lay in it

I could have another you by tomorrow D

on't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable

(Irreplaceable - Beyonce)

Ça fait mal hein! Malfoy? De savoir que tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Désolée mais j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie. Cracha Pansy heureuse d'être libérée.

Elle sortit la tête haute en ignorant les insultes lancées par son ex-fiancé. Elle venait de mettre un terme à leur mariage et elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

Il se fessait tard et Pansy déambulait dans les couloirs, des bruits de pas étouffés la suivant, se rapprochaient. Pansy se retourna vivement. Personne. Pas âme qui vive. Juste elle et son cœur qui battait fort.

Un bruissement, comme de la soie, glissa sur le sol. Pansy regarda une sorte de cape, qui tomba de seul Merlin sait où. **Une cape d'invisibilité?** Pansy ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle leva son regard pour croiser deux émeraudes.

**Potter? Potter as une cape d'invisibilité? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?**

J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Malfoy

**De quoi il se mêle lui? Calme Pansy, zen!!**

D'accord et qu'est-ce que ça peu faire?

Je te trouve plus belle maintenant que tu es à l'aise avec toi-même.

…

**Pardon?? Il me trouve belle? Si seulement il savait…**

Oui je sais!

Quoi??

**Wo, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? Merde, il doit savoir maintenant que je…**

Oui. Répondit Harry à sa question silencieuse

C'est bizarre! Écoute, je vais partir, bonne nuit Har… euh… Potter!

**CRUCHE, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau comme un dieu… non mais ta gueule Pansy, tu délires ma vieille. Si tu l'appelles par son prénom, il va croire qu'il te plait. Mais c'est vrai !! J'AI DIT TA GUEULE TOI.**

Harry qui lisait toujours ses pensées, ria silencieusement mais pas assez car Pansy se retourna.

C'est moi qui te fais marrer comme ça?

Euh! … et bien… Tenta Harry toujours hilare

Wo Mr. Potter, une des choses que je déteste c'est qu'on me rie en pleine face. Alors tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite…

Pansy…

… parce que sinon je vais te…

Pansy!

Quoi encore?

Tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère

**Euh…Oo… Quoi, il s'en vas??**

Harry avait pris sa cape et partit vers sa salle commune. Au détour du couloir il revint et embrassa Pansy.

**Oh mon Dieu…JOIE, bonheur, re-bonheur. Il m'enbrasse, Harry Potter m'embrasse, j'en revient pas.**

Harry se détacha de sa belle.

Bonne nuit mon petit cœur

Pansy sourie et s'en alla vers sa salle commune dans les cachots. Peut-être que cette soirée avait eu un bon fond finalment. Attention, la New Pansy revue et améliorer est là.

Pansy éclata d'un rire pur qui fit frissoner le château en entier de joie.

Pansy se leva pinpante comme personne. Elle ne voulait croire ce qui lui arrivait, Potter, fantasme important de la jolie brune, l'avait complimenté et embrassé. Elle arriva dans sa salle de bain, prit sa douche et arriva devant ses cosmétiques. Indécise, elle se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules en ondulants, ses yeux bruns étaient dans un regard noir comme s'il était programmé pour ça. Elle détendit ses muscles et, à son étonnement, ses yeux semblaient revivre. Ses joues étaient doucement rosées, surement dût aux émotions de la veille. Son visage ovale était harmonieux avec ses épaules délicates et sa poitrine ronde. Sa taille était ni fine ni ronde, seulment normale. Pansy réprima une grimace en voyant ses hanches, plus voyantes que les autres filles, mais il y avait un bon côté, les pantalons et les jupes tombaient parfaitement sur elles. Ses jambes étaient musclées et bien fines (avec la petite ligne de mollet) grâce aux cours de danse, gracieuseté de sa mère.

**Si je veux plaire à un garçon timide, comment je dois m'habiller?**

Pansy eut l'idée du siècle, elle était très intelligente comparée à sa personnalité toute faite de sa mère. Elle ne mit une fine ligne de crayon noir avec du fard à paupière doré et brun. Un gloss tranparent et des cheveux détachés. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se faire des coiffures compliquées pour rien et un maquillage éclatant et dégoulinant, elle fit simple. Puisque c'était samedi, elle mit un jean taille basse foncé et un chandail vert (Serpentard exige) aussi foncé avec une écriture disant « Stop looking at my shirt ». Elle rie en lisant sa phrase pourtant anodine.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, les autres filles du dortoir se réveillait en voyant une Pansy complètement différente. **Jamais elle n'aurait mis ce chandail. Encore moins avec un maquillage aussi mal assortit.** Tel était les influences vestimentaires de ses supposées amies.

Pansy passa toute droite dans les couloirs avec un sourire, timide, sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la Grande Salle, mais apparement personne ne la reconnaissait. Seul Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à l'étudiante. Elle lui fit une révérence gracieuse et un pas de deux(c'est du ballet pour ceux qui l'ignore) qui fit sourire le vieillard et les autres proffesseurs qui avaient assistés à l'échange.

Pansy s'assit au bout de la table et bût une tisane à la menthe qui lui remit les idées en place.

**Mon dieu! En 12 heures, j'ai changé mon style vestimentaire, mon maquillage et mon attitude pour plaire à un garçon autre que Malfoy! Tien, curieux, j'ai aussi appeler mon ex-fiancé par son nom de famille! Manque plus qu'une banderole rouge et or, que je crie mon amour à Harry (euh… Potter) et que je danse la danse des hyppogriffes **(danse des carnards en version sorcier)** avec Peeves.**

Pansy ria doucement, ce qui la fit passer pour une dingue de ses voisins de table. Elle se rappela la chanson moldue qu'elle avait chanter à Malfoy l'autre soir.

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

En effet, il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Elle était tout-de-même une fille assez jolie et avait trouver effectivement son amour une minute plus tard. Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir et manqua d'étouffer.

Pansy n'en revenait pas. IL avait osé. Elle comprenait pourquoi son discour de l'autre soir. Tout simplement que Draco Malfoy, oui celui à qui vous pensez, se tenait avec nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger. Il la tenait par la taille et mesurait la salle du regard, comme pour intimidé le seul qui oserait les contraindres. Pansy au lieu d'être dégoutée, ria à gorge déployée. Tous les regards se tournas vers elle. Pansy, soudainement, se leva et couru dans les bras de Draco, non pas pour tomber de tout son poids. Juste un calin simple et léger qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Draco était désemparé. Pansy aborda un joli sourire à lui et à sa nouvelle flamme. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux cheveux, ce qui fit rire Pansy encore plus.

Félicitation, Dray. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as déniché quelqu'un de bien.

Euh… Et bien, merci… Tu ne veux pas me tuer? Demanda-t-il prudent mais froid

Haha, non voyons. Je ne t'aime pas comme un petit ami, peut-être qu'en ami tout simplement.

Heureux, Draco donna un sourire timide à Pansy.

Alors, voilà la raison pour laquelle, hier, tu voulais me rejeté!?

Oui. Mais je me suis fait rembarrer assez vite non?

Oui. Dit une voix grave derrière Draco

Pansy ne l'avait pas vue. Son amour, son Harry était là avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il contournat le couple pour prendre Pansy dans ses bras puissants. Maintenant toute l'école savait et Pansy s'en foutait. Le regard étonné et brillant de Draco et Hermione donna le feu vert à Harry.

Il renversa Pansy comme dans une danse. Celle-ci étouffa un cri de surprise. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Pansy sans pour autant aller plus loin. Pansy accrocha la nuque de Harry et approfondit le baiser. Harry, surprit, se laissa faire pour participer à l'échange.

Draco et Hermione s'embrassèrent aussi et toute l'école applaudissa les nouveaux amoureux du collège.

Je t'aime! Dit Harry en collant sa Pansy sur son torse

Et moi dont. Répondit Pansy en embrassant encore son prince charmant.

**Comme quoi que le rapprochement des maisons est un bel avantage!!**

Fin


End file.
